


Dream

by chaosmanor



Series: The Gift [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-30
Updated: 2003-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmanor/pseuds/chaosmanor





	Dream

The night was overcast, with few stars showing between the clouds. The wind was blowing cold from the north, carrying occasional drops of rain. Aragorn wrapped his cloak tighter about himself, and rose from the damp ground to go in search of a more sheltered place to sit out his watch.

As he rose and turned back towards the camp site, he saw Legolas standing in the shadow of a tree, watching the night, watching him.

When Aragorn moved past him to seek the shelter of a rocky outcrop, Legolas followed him and sat down next to him.

"I did not see you for the last few days in Lórien," Aragorn said in elvish.

"I always joined the Fellowship for evening meals," replied Legolas. "I may never get another chance to visit Lórien, so I saw as much of the forest as I could. There was much to discover. And I needed some distance."

Aragorn silently considered Legolas' words. Needed some distance? His own mind had been unable to let go of the memories of the gift from Arwen. He had been unable to stop comparing the sex with Legolas to the sex he shared with Arwen. So much of the passion was not from her. She was soft and responsive, but he had never burned for her as he had for the blonde elf. Until now he had not been able to imagine the experience from Legolas' point of view. Did he regret it? Was he concerned that Aragorn would expect more sex from him? After they had finished the sex, Aragorn had thought that Legolas had wanted more, but the elf had melted away into the forest, and had appeared only at evening meals after that.

Then Aragorn realised there was another part to Legolas' response to his accusation.

"What did you discover in Lórien?" he asked.

"I discovered trees I had never been able to imagine before. I discovered music like the stars" And then, very softly, Legolas murmured, "I discovered I loved a friend." And with that last confession the elf stood and slipped into the trees, and silence fell.

Aragorn sat for the rest of his watch very carefully not thinking about Legolas' confession. Not thinking about it at all.

********************

_He was dreaming, he could tell by the perfect detail. It was raining heavily, straight down, in torrents. He saw Legolas standing in the rain, drenched, his hair and clothes stuck to him by the water. As he walked towards him, through the rain, Legolas turned his head to watch him. The rain ran down Legolas' face in rivulets, dripping off his nose and chin. The rain ran down his own face too, cold, so very cold. "Why are you standing in the rain?" he asked Legolas, who looked back at him blankly and did not respond. Then he realised that amongst the beads and trickles on Legolas' perfect face were perfect drops of tears. "Why are you crying?" his dream self asked. Legolas, saying nothing, reached out a wet hand and stroked the elf-stone pendant that hung around Aragorn's neck, the Evenstar Arwen had given Aragorn before he left Imladris._

Aragorn woke with a start, expecting to find a torrential downpour, but the only moisture was the tears he was wiping from his face. Concern pulled him from his blanket and made him find Legolas, who was on watch. He was standing as he had in the dream, over looking the camp, eyes alert, bow loosely held in one hand. There was no rain, and Legolas turned towards him as he approached, half-smile on his lips.

"Did something wake you?" the blonde elf asked softly.

"Only a dream. I just needed to make sure I was awake now, not still dreaming," replied Aragorn.

"You're awake. It's not long until dawn now, and it's going to rain soon," said Legolas reassuringly, gazing at the sky.

**********************

The Fellowship had travelled far down the river in the past three days. This would be the last camp before Aragorn had to decide which way they would travel.

Aragorn was on watch in the deep of the night, considering the path to Gondor when he heard the faintest hint of movement, and Legolas knelt down beside him. They sat in quiet companionship, watching the stars, as Aragorn smoked his pipe.

In the gloom Aragorn saw the pale movement of Legolas' hand as he gestured at the pipe. "What does that taste like?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn took the pipe from his mouth and offered it to him. Legolas leant forward, ignoring the pipe in the Ranger's hand, and pressed his lips against Aragorn's.

Before Aragorn could raise a hand to pull Legolas' mouth more firmly against his own, he found that the elf had drawn back from Aragorn and stood up.

Aragorn heard Legolas murmur, "I'm sorry." Legolas turned back towards the camp. The Ranger heard him moving noisily through the trees, all Elven grace gone.

 

Aragorn was dreaming. Legolas could tell. Lying curled up under his blanket, the elf's sensitive ears could hear every breath, could almost hear Aragorn's heart beat. He could also hear Gimli's heavy breaths, Sam muttering in his sleep, Boromir humming as he stood watch. He could hear snuffling noises from either Frodo or Merry, the 'pop' of the campfire's ashes, the creak of the tree they were under, the distant songs of frogs. And he could hear Aragorn dreaming.

_He was lying on his back, naked in the darkness. There was silk soft hair trailing down his abdomen. There was hot breath on his skin, firm hands sliding over his thighs, a burning ache of arousal. Then a hot, wet mouth on the head of his cock…lips pushing back his foreskin…a slide of tongue across the head again…lips sliding down his cock…pulled in breath, back up again…and again…_

Aragorn's breathing was faster and harder now, he was moaning softly, and moving under his blanket. Legolas stayed completely still, feigning sleep, not daring to reach for his own hard cock.

_And hands too…cupping his balls…firm fingertips circling his anus…finger sliding into him…impossibly tight…the finger sliding in time with the mouth…_

The elf could hear the movement of fabric now. Was he stroking his cock through his breeches? wondered Legolas.

_The soft scrape of teeth down the shaft of his cock…trying to push his cock deeper into the mouth…trying to push his ass down on the fingers inside of him…the voice telling him to slow down, that there was no rush…,_

Aragorn woke gasping, rubbing his impossibly hard cock through his clothes, coming hard, feeling the hot cum seeping into the cloth. He was suddenly aware of how quiet the camp was, making his panting breathlessness seem loud in the night. He tried to slow his breathing, to listen for anyone disturbed by the noise. The near silence continued.

Aragorn relaxed under his blanket, enjoying the lingering pleasure of his dream, his breathing returning to normal. As he rolled onto his side, in preparation for falling back asleep, he was reminded of the cum wet clothes he wore. He thought, a little ruefully, that he would need a morning swim.

Legolas stayed awake, his cock still aching, listening to Aragorn sleep again.

 

**********************************


End file.
